


Gibbs Whisperer

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Probie, you know him as well as I do.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Ziva David & Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 34





	Gibbs Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge #726 "Gibbs without Gibbs"

“ _What am I, the Gibbs whisperer?_ ” complained Tony, but with a smile over the video chat.

“No, that would be Ducky,” deadpanned McGee.

“ _Yeah, okay_ ,” Tony laughed. “ _But, honestly, Probie, you know him as well as I do, you don’t need to call me._ ”

“That’s _why_ I keep calling. Besides the obvious two-for-one advantage now that Ziva’s there with you—”

“Toda, _Tim_ ,” said Ziva, from off-screen.

“—you’re the only one I can talk to. Bishop and Torres just don’t understand.”

“ _That’s because they had normal supportive childhoods_ ,” snorted Tony. “ _So, what has our illustrious father figure done now…?_ ”

THE END


End file.
